


How Peculiar!

by BDoggy7



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDoggy7/pseuds/BDoggy7
Summary: We all know the story of Jacob Portman but what if he had an older sister?this is her (your) adventure in the story of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. with some aspects from the movie and the book.
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Female Character(s), Alma LeFay Peregrine/Reader, Emma Bloom/Jacob Portman
Kudos: 25





	1. prologue

Do you ever feel like you won't matter to anyone like you will be just forgotten in history? Like your walk on the beach and leave footprints but, the next day they're gone.  
my grandpa Abe always told me and my younger brother Jacob stories of beautiful places, amazing people, and daring adventures he went on during the war. I believed them even longer than Jake did, (and still do) mainly because I kept them close to my chest, and not projecting them in class instead of doing work every once in a while I would drift off to wondering what it would have been like to be even just around that children's home I often had dreams about.  
"(Y/n,) (Y/N)!" my teacher called snapping me out of my daydream, "get back to work and stop staring into space".  
\-----later that week-----  
I always preferred to go to my grandpas after school instead of home...to be honest, I didn't like mom too much, well didn't like the way she handled things. When I went to my grandpas after homework, We had this "game" I could call it we would have tea or coffee and "play", it was to help me with what I wanted to go to school for after graduation and for him to keep remembering his friends, he gave me different details about a person from his past and drew what he said. Almost like a police sketch artist would, I normally figured out who he kept describing most of the time but kept trying something different, something to maybe make them more like the person I saw in the pictures we shared. These drawings were hung up at his house, and in my room the "game" was a good way for me to practice.  
However whenever he brought up the headmistress the image of a beautiful smart well-dressed woman who smoked a pipe came into mind almost forgetting he said she could turn into a bird but only for a moment.


	2. The Call And The Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/N) gets some bad news and helps her brother with his issues.

My phone rang, it was Jake, I picked it up. Today was the one day grandpa told me not to come he sounded like he was very panicked over it, and that worried me but I listened like the good *angelic* grandchild I was.  
Once I answered I heard Jake's heavy scared breathing, "Jake! Where are you? Mom and dad are wor-" he cut me off "he's gone...." he sounds like he had been crying, hard crying.  
"Wh...what! whose gone Jake where are you?" I asked frantically, fearing the worst sure I spent a lot of time with my grandpa I also knew he missed seeing Jake as much and if he was in trouble he would call him.  
"I'm at grandpas! H..he was attacked, a...and he's gone...dead! HES DEAD (Y/N)!" he screamed at the end and that was all that was needed to be said because I stood up and knocked over my chair running out of my room and out to my parents, dad sitting on the couch with a laptop writing a draft of a book in process mother in the kitchen. Silent tears flowed down my face as I told Jake I would come and get him and hung up before telling them I would be back, I'm not telling them till we come home.  
\----therapy----  
Jake sat there telling dr. Golan the nightmares he kept having, I felt bad for him all I had after that was a reoccurring dream of a woman dressed in dark blue and holding a hand out to me and the entire dream was almost smokey, which wasn't that bad however as the older sister I wanted to just take that burden off of him, but I couldn't and I didn't have a good feeling about this therapist either she just gave me a really bad feeling. She just kept prescribing more and more for him after hearing about the nightmares which scared me more than anything else.  
~-at his birthday-~  
I had to take Jake to grandpas to meet dad there to start clearing out the place. What a great birthday present, I took the many drawings and the story pictures as I liked calling them, Jake found the old picture of them both and after I finished we left. He was completely silent, looking at the picture and I paid attention to the road.  
When we got home I knew mother set up a party for jake, even though I knew he didn't want it or need it. I just stayed away and went to my room after seeing jake almost run to his room with aunt Susie following with a present wrapped in brown paper. I wonder what it was and if it was from grandpa.  
-BACK IN THERAPY-  
Dr. Golan read the letter from Jake's present from grandpa and suggested going to that island because the postcard was only 2 years old and could give him "closure".  
"It's only two years old she could still be alive you could get closure" I mocked her, not because I think going is a bad idea but because I don't like Golan.


	3. On The Island

"There's a lake that glows in the dark"  
Thank goodness I packed things to do, the whole traveling day was just, hurry up, and wait. when I started zoning out jake nudged my arm and asked if I was ok, "just thinking...when we get there what are we going to find out?" Jake nodded in confused understanding.  
It took two planes and a fairy to get to the island, on the fairy I saw one of the most beautiful birds ever, a peregrine falcon. Yeah with dad's book I know what most look like but this one had just something commanding and regal about it I don't know. And Of course jake had to make a joke about it, it was really funny but I only playfully glared at and elbowed him.  
Once on the island we went to the priest hole and unpacked, me being tired from travel passed out so dad and jake went to go explore without me.  
The next day I was in the pub part of the Priest Hole talking with the only other person in there an old guy called "uncle Oogie" he seemed to know a lot about this place, and he told me most of it. Along with the fact that the children's home was bombed and there were no survivors. It seemed like he didn't want to say that last part.  
"Poor little buggers, they were wonderful children too," said the man. This time dad made me go with him to the beach to draw him some birds, I didn't like the idea of leaving jake alone but I listened and went with him being bored out of my mind drawing a bird until I saw that falcon again this time I had the idea to draw it, so there was one good thing that happened on this trip but as soon as I looked back up it was gone. At the end of the day, jake wasn't back yet so I got worried but dad wouldn't let me go out since it was getting dark out and we didn't know anyone. Jake did come back but later at night dad went to bed so I was the only one who stayed up waiting for my baby brother.  
-the next day-  
I told dad this morning that I would stay with jake after last night, he gave me a look that said 'if that's what you want" or whatever. So that day jake warned me about the trip to the old children's home, I took his warnings as gospel because he's the only one of us who actually went, And we went on our way. I was in a flurry of emotions I was going to see THE home where grandpa grew up!


	4. The Ruins

"Can you tell me a story?"  
"The usual?"  
"Okay."  
We just barely got past the bog and I was already exhausted. "Are you sure you want to come? With what I found you might not like it..." he just looked at me with a slightly smug look trudging past me.  
"Of course I want to go I wouldn't have come this far, besides what could be worse than what has already happened?" I answered too quickly he gave me the 'i think your lying but I'm going to just brush it off' look that I know so well. Jake has told me things he hasn't told anyone especially Dr. Golan because he doesn't want any more pills, and I understood that I didn't like the idea he was taking so many either so I kept them secret like he wanted me to.  
We made it to the children's home... Or what was left of it. Jake showed me everything from the bedrooms and what parts of the floors to avoid we went to the attic, I looked at the amalgamation of dolls and body parts, I picked a doll up, it was heavy "Enoch.'s? I whispered questioning if it was his, Jake nodded and walked off somewhere else up there. I always thought some teenagers today reminded me of him, or rather the way he was described, antisocial and dark, I never liked boys staying single was good enough for me.  
We went room by room, it went Victor, Grandpa's old room, Emma, Olive, I always thought Olive and I would get along well, then Hugh, Horace, Bronwyn and Claire, the twins and then what was assumed to be miss Peregrine's room, she definitely had taste even if the room was absolutely destroyed, what did remain was amazing. I was awestruck. From the pictures grandpa showed me, he did show me more pictures he had of everyone. I first saw them last year on my 18th birthday when I was told everything that I was most likely peculiar, I was skeptical at first but ended up believing him. He told me that I could probably see the monsters and that he would do his best to keep them away. He later told me were hollows, showing me an old book with more pictures not taken by him. He made me swear not to tell Jake until after he was 18 or he figured it out and I agreed.  
THUD! I jumped Jake made me keep quiet and looked motioning for me to stay where I was. He cautiously crept towards the edge. He stopped and looked. "It's safe just Emma!"  
I was shocked, "Emma?" I was visibly confused for a moment then realized what Emma he could be talking about I slowly lurched over to where Jake and Emma were. I saw Emma and stopped dead in my tracks she was just as amazing as grandpa described and the old grainy unclear photos weren't anything compared to her being right in front of me. If she looks different I could only imagine.... who else looked better in real life than in a picture?  
"Hello? (Y/n)?" Jake tried to snap me out of the daydream I found myself in. Thankfully he got me snapped out of it quickly.  
"Sorry got lost in thought." I took a deep breath "I'm (y/n), and your...Emma!" I smiled brightly and she was a little bit shocked as well and looked at her watch " we need to get going or miss peregrine will be upset" jake agreed knowing she was right and started walking, I had to catch up with them watching where I was going to not step on anything. We stopped in front of a cave they looked at me curiously. "What are you guys waiting for?" I asked tilting my head a little bit and they just went in so I followed. It felt weird, there was no wind no movement of air until we started moving again.   
when we came out it was a whole new world...without time


End file.
